Bound By Blood
by Yaoi no Hime
Summary: After celebrating the defeat of Naraku, Kagome gets drunk off of sake and goes to wash-up in a nearby hot spring. She wakes up the next morning naked in Sesshoumaru’s arms, no memory of the previous night…and that’s not the only problem. [Sess/Kag]
1. Prologue

**Title: **Bound By Blood

**Author: **Yaoi no Hime

**Genre:** o.o just about everything…

**Summary:** After celebrating the defeat of Naraku, Kagome gets drunk off of sake and goes to wash-up in a nearby hot spring. She wakes up the next morning naked in Sesshoumaru's arms, no memory of the previous night…and that's not the only problem. [Sess/Kag]

**Pairing: **Sess/Kag 

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha and its characters do not belong to me. The only things that do are original characters and the plot.

**A/N: **^o^ Contrary to my S/N this fic is hetero I just love yaoi though. I happen to be uber fond of Sess/Kag parings even if I like Inu/Kag as well. This is my first Inu Yasha fic and due to my almost obsession with the show, it won't be my last. You can expect many more Sess/Kag in the future! 

~*~**Prologue**~*~

The group celebrated their recent victory, a festival in town. They had finally defeated Naraku and his detachments, restoring the Shikon no Tama to its original state. Everyone was dancing, drinking, chatting, and eating to no end. Miroku, drunken by too much sake, was going around groping townswomen…even if this wasn't much of a change; drunken or not, Miroku would be Miroku. Kagome sat by the bonfire, enjoying small portions of sake while happily talking with Shippo and Inuyasha was just hanging around. The reincarnated miko smiled to herself as she spotted Inuyasha finally happy now that Kikyou's soul could rest in peace.

"It's all over, huh Shippo?"

The young kitsune smiles and nods, "It finally is. No more Naraku and no more searching for Shikon Shards."

Kagome nods as well and stares into the fire, "You know…you'd think I'd be happy that all of this is over…but I can't shake the feeling that I know I have to return to my own time soon. I can't stay here forever…" Her eyes avert to following Inu Yasha's every move.

Shippo's smile falters and he shakes his head, "You're joking right?"

Kagome sadly shakes her head and Shippo throws himself into her arms and sniffles, "But...you're like a mother to me, Kagome. I can't be here without you…I'll be alone."

"No you won't! You've got Kaede, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku here with you."

The kitsune's eyes scout out the people Kagome had just mentioned.

Inuyasha was grouchily sitting on the other side of the fire.

            Kaede had plugs in her ears while sleeping.

            Sango was busy chasing Miroku for, obviously, groping her again.

            And Miroku had finally been caught and was begging for his life.

Kagome shakes her head and sweatdrops, "I know they aren't **that** reliable but give them a chance. I would take you with me if I could, Shippo, and you know it."

Shippo smiles slightly and cuddles Kagome, "I know…but just stay a little longer please?"

Kagome rocks the young boy in her arms and smiles softly.

***

Slowly, the festival faded out and everyone was retreating into their own homes. Soon, the only ones left were a sleeping Shippo, Kagome, and Sango. Inuyasha had been gone to sleep and Miroku had passed out from too much sake. Kagome smiles down at the sleeping boy and tucks him in his mat on the floor of Kaede's hut. 

"I guess you told him you can't stay huh?" 

Kagome looks up sorrowfully at Sango, "Yeah…I really don't want to go but I have a family there. I've become so accustomed to staying with you guys, it's gonna be hard for me to leave when the time comes. It's not fair…"

Sango hugs the girl and smiles, "You could always come and visit you know? As long as the well isn't sealed."

At this statement, Kagome brightens, "You're right! Shippo will be overjoyed when he hears the news."

Sango nods and lets her go. "Well, I'm going to sleep now Kagome. I'm famished and if I'm not mistaken, you should be too." 

Kagome stifles a yawn and nods, "But I think I'll go wash-up before bed. I really need a bath."

The youkai exterminator smiles and ruffles her hair. "Alright. G'night, Kagome-chan."  

Kagome sighs to herself and gathers her soaps and other bath accessories she had brought back from her own era. She leaves out the hut and heads towards the hot springs, hoping for a peaceful bath. While walking, she wondered what Inuyasha and the others would say if she told them that after she returns home this time, it would be impossible for her to return. More specifically, Inuyasha…

The dismayed teen stops by the edge of the spring and sets down her accessories. She gently strips herself of her dirt-soiled clothing and slowly enters the hot water. She sighs contently as the water loosens her tense muscles and closes her eyes, still felling tipsy from all that sake. She springs up at the feeling of someone or something watching her and scans the area, sinking deeper into the water. What…? Before she could even blink again, a pair of golden eyes were looking into her own blue ones and a pair of lips muffles her scream. She nearly choked as she noticed the silver hair, longer than Inuyasha's. Wait…then it could only be…

And suddenly, the rest was just a blur.

~*~**End of Prologue**~*~

YnH: ^^;;; Cliffhanger…

Rinny: You're kiddin' right? 

YnH: Well, if more is demanded then I must get **REVIEWS**!!!!!

Rinny: That's reasonable. 

YnH: [nods] that's right. This is really like an experiment so I'm not sure if I'm even going to finish this. If any of you readers would like more of this fic, then **review**, **e-mail**, or whatever! I need feedback for inspiration…

Rinny:  ¬.¬ ……………

Preview of Chapter 1: Kagome wakes up naked with an equally naked Sesshoumaru and who to find her other than…….(you'll have to review and get the next chapter.)


	2. Chapter One

**Title: **Bound By Blood

**Author: **Yaoi no Hime

**Genre:** o.o just about everything…

**Summary:** After celebrating the defeat of Naraku, Kagome gets drunk off of sake and goes to wash-up in a nearby hot spring. She wakes up the next morning naked in Sesshoumaru's arms, no memory of the previous night…and that's not the only problem. [Sess/Kag]

**Pairing: **Sess/Kag 

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha and its characters do not belong to me. The only things that do are original characters and the plot.

**A/N: **WoW! I love you people more than you can possibly figure out! I love you all~~~!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe it when I got back on my computer to find that I had over 30 reviews for this! I usually never get that many reviews for even 3 chapters of any of my fics. I love you guys~~! Well, due to popular demand, here's the next chapter! Yesh…cliffhangers are evil, but they leave you hanging for more. **_(P.S. – Note that the story is not pre-planned; I'm making it up as I go along. So your suggestions count a lot. X_X Sorry that this took so~~~ long to come out too..)_**

~*~**Chapter 1**~*~

As sunlight beams into the clearing, a pair of golden eyes crack open. The world around him was bright yet blurry and a new but familiar scent filled his nose. His silver locks of hair were spread messily all around him and his body warm. He could feel that his tail was wrapped around something along with his arms. Ebony fruit-scented hair met his eyes as he turned his head. Beautiful, indeed…

~*~*~*~

Inuyasha awoke to a bright morning sun and yawned. The party had taken a lot out of him and he could tell by where the sun was positioned it was around noon. He stretches and looks around him. Sango and Shippo were asleep near each other and Miroku was passed out on the floor. The hanyou then noticed that someone was missing…Kagome. He frowns and walks out of the hut to look around.

"Kagome!" He calls out, seeing if she would hear him. 

Greeted by nothing but silence, he frowns and proceeds to the hut to awake the rest of the group. Just where was Kagome?

"Oi! Miroku, Shippo, Sango! Wake up!"

Miroku groans and cracks open an eye, mumbling something incoherent. Shippo yawns and sits up along with Sango, "Wha…?"

Inuyasha frowns, folds his arms, and shakes his head. "Kagome is missing. She isn't here in the village."

This awoke Miroku at the blink of an eye, "What do you mean missing?"

Just then, Sango remembers the previous night. She recalled Kagome saying that she was going to take a bath at a nearby hot spring and told the rest of the group. Shippo nods, faintly recollecting as well. Then, without hesitation, they leave the village in search of Kagome.

~*~

Kagome awoke to an aching pain in her neck and she groggily raised a hand to check on it. As something warm and wet dripped onto her fingers, she gasped. On her hand was blood from supposed bite marks trailing down her neck. Then, reality hit her. She gasps and attempts to jump up, though to no prevail. Wrapped around her small waist was a fluffy tail and around her shoulders, an arm. Then, she did the very first thing that came to mind…she screamed. A hand covered her mouth as the first hint of her scream came. 

Kagome's eyes widen as she turns around and sees a **very** unmistakably familiar face in front her own. 'Sesshoumaru!?'

His golden eyes were set upon her own and his hair gleamed in the noon sunlight. The reincarnated miko was baffled beyond belief when she realized that he was naked. Her face flushed as her eyes wandered. Suddenly, and only then, did she take notice of her own fully exposed body. Putting two and two together, her eyes tear uncontrollably. 

He smirks down at her frightened face, sensing the fear radiating off of her. Everything working just as he planned…and perhaps even better. A scent he recognized all too well filled his nose and his smirk increases. Pulling Kagome closer to his body, he firmly presses his lips on hers, despite her protests. The kiss was searing and, in Kagome's point of view, disgustingly pleasurable. Kagome's gathered tears fall as Sesshoumaru deepens the kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru's senses proved to be right as his half-brother Inuyasha came running into the clearing with his friends in tow. The group stops in their tracks as they look at the sight before them. Inuyasha's eyes flash momentarily and he immediately grabs Tetsuaiga out of its sheath.

"What the **hell** is going on here?!" The hanyou shouts angrily.

Sesshoumaru lets out a chilly laugh and pushes a shaken Kagome towards the group, Miroku and Sango rushing to her aide. "Merely claiming what I want. I think that you wench has been and will be of much use to me." 

Inuyasha growls fiercely and jumps for an attack, "KAZE NO KIZU!" The attack destroys the surrounding area and when all cleared out, the group found that Sesshoumaru was already gone. "Ch'kuso!" He swears, throwing Tetsuaiga down in frustration. He then rushes to Kagome, "Kagome! Are you alright? What did that bastard do to you?!"

The broken teen whimpers and chokes out a sob, shaking her head in the process. "I…I don't know! I can't remember!" With that, she breaks down into heart wracking sobs, unable to answer any more questions. Instead of saying anymore, Inuyasha takes off the top part of his outfit and wraps it, along with his arms, around Kagome. She grabs onto him as for her dear life and silently thanks him.

Soon, Kagome had fallen asleep and the group was left to wonder what had happened the night before. Sango shakes her head and sighs deeply, "Kagome-chan…" Shippo was crying softly at the thought of what happened to his mother-like figure and Miroku silent. Inuyasha sat with Kagome in his arms, thinking of ways to bring death slowly to his half-brother. Of all the things that Sesshoumaru had done in the past, this was the lowest. Breaking the silence Inuyasha stands up, Kagome in his hams. "Let's go back to the village…" Sango, Miroku, and Shippo look at him in sympathy and all nod, not saying a word.

'Dammit, Sesshoumaru…I'm gonna make you life more hell than I ever intended to in the past.'

~*~Kagome's Dream: 1st Person POV~*~

_I walk through a long, dark corridor, wondering if it will ever end. My feet are more than tired by now. Why am I not in my school uniform? Why am I in a kimono such as this one? Tailored beautifully, with gorgeous designs to go with it and fitting my frame most perfectly. _

_Where am I going?_

_Where am I at the moment?_

_Dreams are so mysterious…_

_Finally, I stop in front of a door that had to stand at least five feet over me. Where does this door lead to? I don't know, so should I go in? Mother always said that curiosity killed the cat (and I call her a hypocrite for saying so)._

_Oh well, I say satisfactory brought if back, not to mention the simple fact that I'm not a cat._

_ Just when I start to push the doors open, a chilling voice speaks out._

_"That is not a good idea, wench."_

_Gulping, I turn around to see a frightening sight. Sesshoumaru! What is he doing in my dream…?_

_"The answer to that question is simple, wench."_

_I am taken by surprise it's as if he could…_

_"Read your mind?"_

_This is not happening…why would he be able to read my mind? Why is he in my dreams? What the hell is going on?!_

_ "What's going on here Sesshoumaru?! What have you done?!"_

_He laughs bitterly, "Well…if you want, you can go through that door and take a peak at you sub-consciousness."_

_My…? Well, here goes nothing…_

_I slowly push open the large doors and what I see horrifies me to no end. I can see a naked Sesshoumaru not-too-gently embracing an equally naked me in his arms, biting down onto the flesh that belonged to my neck. His fangs pierce my skin as he drinks the crimson blood oozing from the marks. _

_I suddenly feel queasy…_

_His hands are wandering…oh my god…_

_What is wrong with me? I can see myself biting into the crook of his neck and repeating his actions, even if I do not have fangs. What is this that I am seeing?! I slam the doors close with much effort, my back sliding down them from my exhaustion. I can feel sweat pouring down my face, mixing with the tears springing from my eyes._

_"That is only part of what happened…do you not want to see more, wench?"_

_Wiping the tears from my eyes, I shake my head. "What the **hell** did you do to me Sesshoumaru?! Why…what was the point? What do you want to gain from doing so…? What do you want from me?" My eyes are closed but I can clearly hear his footsteps padding against the cold marble floor beneath me. I know that he is crouching before me because his cool breath is blowing against my face. I flinch as he takes my chin in his hand and tilts it up…but I refuse to look at him._

_"You are bound to me as I am bound to you, wench. We are bound by blood and our sensual meeting the night before confirms that. **You** shall help **me**, Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands, by any means attain Tetsuaiga. Do you understand?" His chilly voice is making my spine crawl in fear…_

_He places a kiss in the crook of my neck where he had bitten me the night before. I can feel his warm lip trail down and mark the skin there. Why am I letting him do this? What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so lightheaded? Why can I not focus? What has this bastard done to me…? His lips trail upwards, grazing my neck, jaw and chin on the way to my lips. With a slow kiss on my lips I hear him state,_

_"So many unanswered questions…what little time you have for them to be answered. I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions. You are now mine…"_

_My eyes are tearing again and slowly, everything turns black. I know that I am leaving this god-forsaken dream world and returning to Inuyasha and the others. What am I going to do…?_

_Inuyasha…I do not want to betray you…_

~*~**End of Chapter One**~*~

~.~ I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I **really** wanted to have this out by tonight…or technically this morning. My little cousin is bothering me to a great extent to get on the computer….It sucks really. I only get two hours to do anything on the computer and I only had an hour to do this chapter. I want my own computer……. Oh well, I suppose I'll get one soon enough; and whenever I do you can expect sooner updates. ^^; As I said above, your suggestions count **a lot** so I'd appreciate if you'd give out some. After all, I am at the reader's beck and call. ^o^ **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Title: **Bound by Blood

**Author: **Yaoi no Hime

**Genre:** o.o just about everything…

**Summary:** After celebrating the defeat of Naraku, Kagome gets drunk off of sake and goes to wash-up in a nearby hot spring. She wakes up the next morning naked in Sesshoumaru's arms, no memory of the previous night…and that's not the only problem. [Sess/Kag]

**Pairing: **Sess/Kag 

**Disclaimer:** Inu Yasha and its characters do not belong to me. The only things that do are original characters and the plot.

**A/N: **Wow…it's been almost 6 months since I last updated this! I can't believe I got 102 reviews for 2 short chapters! I would've got this one out way earlier but my computer got rebooted for the 2nd time and this chapter was deleted. Anyway, I'll try and answer as many reviews as I can in the next chapter. For now, I'll just answer the most frequent asked question; roughly: "Will Kagome stop hating Sesshoumaru and be with him?" Of course! XD This is a Sess/Kag I don't see why not. I love this pairing a whole bunch, but if you thought someone took advantage of you in some way would you automatically fall in love with him, no matter how sexy he is? I'm just being real here. I don't think that someone would fall in love with her love's worst enemy and someone who tried to kill them a bunch of time right away. It'll take time, but I'll get to the real Sess/Kag romance soon. ^_^ Thanks for the questions! Enjoy the chapter! 

~*~Chapter 2~*~

            Kagome awakes to find herself sleeping in a small hut. She was probably back in the village. She sighs and weakly sits up, looking around to make sure no one was there. She sighs and contemplates on her dream, wondering if it was actually real. Feeling a familiar tingle at her neck clearly answered her question. 'So it wasn't a dream…' This was all hard to believe…she was actually under the control of Sesshoumaru! 'I don't want to betray Inu Yasha…but I don't have a choice. If I do this, nobody will get hurt…physically at least.' She holds her face in her hands and sobs quietly. This wasn't fair, being torn like this. She hated Sesshoumaru and she hated herself even more for enjoying his…actions…even in the least. She hears noises from behind the straw door and quickly lies back down, closing her eyes to pretend sleeping. There's slight ruffling as someone enters the room, slowly sitting down next to her as if not to awake her.

            "Kagome…" Inu Yasha brushes a strand of hair out her face as he softly speaks to her. "What did he do to you…?" He continues stroking her face tenderly and sighs. 'I swear, next time I see that bastard, I'll kill him!' Thinking about his half brother made him angrily growl out loud, but he quiets down thinking that Kagome is asleep. He sighs and stands up to go before a small hand stops him. 

            "Inu Yasha…please stay?" Kagome opens her eyes and looks up at him pleadingly. Seeing those eyes, the angered hanyou couldn't resist. 

            He smiles down at her and blushes, "You were awake all that time?"

            She blushes, but nods. She wanted to hold Inu Yasha one last time before she did Sesshoumaru's biddings. It hurt her too much to have to betray the one she love so that they'd all survive. She sighs, 'Am I being selfish? Maybe I'm only doing this to avoid Sesshoumaru doing something to me…no! I should stop thinking so much and make the best of this moment…'

            Inu Yasha kneels down and lies onto the straw bed with Kagome. It was then that he realized that he never slept with Kagome like this. He never held her in his arms and actually slept peacefully with her. He smiles and does just that. It was too inevitable. His anger boils as he realizes that even if he loved her that much, he wasn't her first, but his brother was. His brother had taken advantage of the body of the one he loved…he would pay.

            Kagome snuggles comfortably in his arms and almost starts crying. It wasn't fair that it had to be this way, but it had to be done and she swore that she would soon find a way to regain their trust someday. She could imagine the look of betrayal in Inu Yasha's eyes when she hands the Tetsuaiga over to his archrival and half brother. The broken girl fights her tears, pulling Inu Yasha closer to her own body. For now she would just enjoy the ephemeral moment.

            Gulping slightly, Inu Yasha pulls back a little and plants a soft kiss in Kagome's lips. She starts and more than gladly returns the kiss. She moans into the kiss and opens her mouth more for him to explore. She was glad that technically this was her first **_real_** kiss as opposed to Sesshoumaru's forced one. Inu Yasha blushes a little at the moan — to think that he of all people would be in the least bit shy — and accepts the invitation, exploring her tasteful mouth with his own tongue dancing with hers. He breaks the kiss and trails more butterfly kisses down her jaw  and towards her neck. She gasps and twirls his almost silver hair around her fingers. This was a dream come true, to be…making out…with the guy of her dreams; the guy she's wanted since as long as she knew him. 

            Inu Yasha's hands trail down to her sides and he explores her curves that he'd always noticed were there (even if he claimed she had no body). She was perfect in his eyes. From her nagging to her laughing and even to her painful 'osuwari's.' Just as he's about to travel to 'more sensitive areas' Kagome's squinted eyes snap open and she holds her head in pain.

            Inu Yasha's eyes widen, was it too much for her current state? "Kagome?! What's wrong!? What's wrong with you, tell me!" 

            The spoken girl gasps in pain, hot tears trailing down her cheeks, and hears a dreadfully familiar voice in her mind chuckling and speaking to her. _'Mine…_' She shakes her head and chokes slightly, looking for words. '**No! No! No! I don't want to do this to him! Please…no…**' The voice, obviously belonging to Sesshoumaru laughs a chilling, spine tingling laugh, '_Are you defying me? You don't want me to kill your precious friends do you?' Kagome could faintly hear Inu Yasha calling her name, shaking her in her whilst in her current trance. '**I don't want him hurt…but doing this will hurt him more. I couldn't stand it. Please, don't make me do this…I'm begging you!**' She could feel Sesshoumaru grin as he answers her plea, '__I'm not making you do anything. It's your choice that decides his fate.' She bows her head and the youkai lord's presence dissipates from her chaotic mind._

            She looks up at Inu Yasha through hurtful eyes and breaks down sobbing. The worried hanyou, surprised, holds her close, rocking her in his arms. Eventually, her sobs die down and she drifts into a hopefully dreamless sleep. He growls and mentally curses his brother again. 'I know this is his doing! What is he doing to make her like this?' He sighs downheartedly and lies down with the terrified girl.

~*~

            '_Wake up…it's time wench._' 

            Kagome opens her eyes slowly and maneuvers herself out of Inu Yasha's protective arms. She smiles down at him sadly and shakes her head whispering, "Inu Yasha…gomen nasai and aishiteru." 

            She steps outside the hut and awaits Sesshoumaru's appearance. She shivers slightly and wraps the miko outfit she had woken up with tighter around herself. 'No more thinking about it…I've officially decided to do this. I love Inu Yasha…'

            The wind suddenly changes direction and she shivers again, knowing what that meant. Slowly, but surely, Sesshoumaru appears from seemingly nowhere and smirks down at her. "I see you've decided. Very well then, I will find this very amusing." He then unsheathes his Tenseiga and slashes at a random house. "I think these people will find it impossible to believe that their very own resident miko has betrayed them unless they see it for themselves, don't you agree with me?"

            Kagome's eyes widen as she watches the townspeople wake up and emerge from their houses in a rush to see what was going on. "You said you weren't going to kill anyone!"

            Sesshoumaru smirks, "Nobody's dead yet. That was just a storage room, wench. Would a noble lord like myself go against his word?"

            "Kagome-chan! What's going  on…Sesshoumaru! What're you doing here?!" Sango growls and readies her boomerang (I've forgotten he name of that thing. Could someone tell me it in their review? Thanks.). At her sides were Shippou and Miroku with his Buddhist (?) staff. Finally, Inu Yasha, startled awake by the scent of Sesshoumaru, emerges from the hut and eyes his half brother dangerously and clutching his Tetsuaiga fiercely. Oh yes, payback was going to be a bitch.

            The Lord of the Western Lands chuckles and points a lazy finger at the nervous reincarnated miko. "Why don't you ask you wench here?"

            Everyone turns to Kagome and she bows her head. "I don't know what he's talking about!" Noticing the strange tone in her voice, Sesshoumaru raises a fine eyebrow. The wench was good. Kagome runs over and behind Inu Yasha, pretending to hide away from her tormenter.

Inu Yasha growls fiercely and everyone could feel his aura burst up. "Step away, everyone! I'm dealing with this son of a bitch myself." Kaede gulps and realizes that this match was going to be intense, so she starts rounding up the various people and their families to safe ground. 

Kagome bites her lip as she watches Sesshoumaru stare at her expectantly. '_I don't want to be kept waiting wench. I do not feel like fighting this sorry excuse for a youkai brother of mine. If I do, I intend on killing him for good. So go on with it already!' _Kagome winces at his mental talk and nods. Reaching her hand towards Inu Yasha's she feels her tears fall freely. Finally, after a slight pause, she successfully grabs the Tetsuaiga from Inu Yasha's grasp and quickly steps away from her friends. 

Inu Yasha, and everyone else's, eyes widen in shock as Kagome slowly backs up towards Sesshoumaru. "Kagome?! What…what're you doing?"

Shippou stares at her disbelievingly, "No! He has to be controlling her, Kagome-chan would never do something like this to Inu Yasha!"

Kagome bows her head, not wanting to look at their shocked faces, and backs up more towards Sesshoumaru. "I'm sorry…" The warm tears fall down her face and furiously wipes at them…doing so, catching a glimpse at Inu Yasha's face. His eyes were glassy as if tears would soon come falling and his face portrayed a painful expression. 

He looks at her in betrayal and hurt, but then it turns into anger. "So you were just trying to butter me up?! Kagome…why?"

Kagome falls to her knees, "I can't say. I swear I don't want to hurt you Inu Yasha, but I have no choice! I have to do this…"

Miroku narrows his eyes, "Kagome! What do you mean? You don't have to do this, we'll protect you with our lives!"

Sango shakes her head, "Kagome-chan…don't do this. Miroku's right; we want to protect you! You shouldn't do this…please!"

The miko shakes her head, "You don't understand! I **don't** have a choice doing this! Just listen to me on this! Please! I really don't want to hurt you Inu Yasha…I don't…" She sobs and quickly hands the sword to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru smiles to himself. This was all going better than expected. He had expected his brother's rashness in a situation such as this and it was all the more to add to the plan he'd formulated just a few hours ago. Oh yes, everything was going more than perfect. Now for the last step. He swiftly pulls Kagome back by her arm and implants his lips over hers. Everyone gasps and Kagome struggles, surprised. '_Let go of me! You just said I had to give you the Tetsuaiga! You have it so let me be!' Sesshoumaru embraces her small frame and sends a painful wave to Kagome's mind, chuckling. '**Heh.**** There's more to this little plan than you think, wench. Now follow along or they die.'** Kagome winces and abides by his commands, reluctantly returning his passionate kiss._

Inu Yasha growls, noticing the wince, 'What is he doing to her? There's gotta be something up with this. Would Kagome purposely play with my heart like this? No…'

Sesshoumaru breaks the kiss and Kagome passes out. He laughs chillingly and sends a sharp glance at the villagers who had yet to be evacuated, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and finally Inu Yasha. "I'll be going now." He picks the fallen miko up off the ground and takes off in his three-headed youkai that had suddenly appeared a few seconds before.

Inu Yasha's eyes widen and he, and the others, runs to catch up with Sesshoumaru. "You bastard! Bring her back! Kagome~!"

~*~TBC~*~

XD Like it, hate it, love it? Review and be happy that this 2,228 word chapter is finally up!

Rinnerz


End file.
